


no trespassing, no walking on the grass, no fornicating

by g0ryllama



Series: Murrmin ;) [14]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Tree Sex, Tried to be pwp but you know me, Unsafe Sex, i cant do that, not like with a tree but against one....., um anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryllama/pseuds/g0ryllama
Summary: Snufkin finds a park in the middle of the forest, littered with signs in the ground and on the fences. Deciding to destroy it, he brings Moomintroll along, to give him a taste of the excitement he feels.They play a game of doing exactly what the signs say not to do. Including ones that maybe best friends don't do with each other.





	no trespassing, no walking on the grass, no fornicating

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, smut ahead

"This way, it's not far," Snufkin calls out to Moomintroll, hopping over a small stream. "Hurry!"

Somewhere behind him, the moomin rushes a little less gracefully through the forest, trying to keep up with the mumrik.

See, just this morning, Snufkin had stumbled (quite literally, actually) upon a fenced off park in the middle of the forest. Signs were practically _ littered _ around the area; on the fence, in the ground outside the fence _ and _ inside the fence, and even nailed to the trees around the edge. Ridiculous. He'd been so full of rage he had to run all the way back to Moominhouse just to stop him from charging in there in broad daylight and giving the Park Keeper a piece of his mind. Since when did self-centred, stuck-up Hemulens get to ruin nature for everyone else?

He'd ranted to Moomintroll for over an hour, his poor friend clearly not really sure what to do to help, before Snufkin had the terribly wonderful idea to bring him along for the crime. After all, the troll always wants to spend more time with him, and this way he'll get to understand why Snufkin does what he does to parks and their keepers.

Crouching down suddenly, Snufkin waves his friend over into a bush so they can spy on the park to check if the coast is clear before commencing their attack. "Can you see anyone?"

Normally Snufkin wouldn't care about whether anyone saw; in fact, he enjoys the chase quite a lot. But poor Moomintroll would get caught in the crossfire, and he's about as innocent as they get.

"No. Do you reckon he's gone out?" The troll whispers back after craning his neck around the bush. His tail sways agitatedly behind them, knocking sticks and leaves noisily, so it's a good thing there's no one around. "Should we do it now?"

"Absolutely, follow me." Snufkin announces as he jumps over the bush, running straight for the nearest sign and ripping it out of the ground.

'No trespassing' the sign reads, in bold glaring red. Ugh, how tacky. He dumps it off to the side, deciding to burn them once they've collected them all.

"Hey Snufkin, we should do what they say we shouldn't," Moomin exclaims from a few metres away, a 'No shouting' sign under his arm. "It can be like a game!"

Chuckling, Snufkin nods, pointing to the pile when Moomintroll shows him the sign. There's a thud when it lands, and the mumrik finds a deep satisfaction in knowing his friend is enjoying himself too. When Little My asks if crime is a suitable bonding exercise he now has a good answer.

Many more signs get tossed onto their makeshift bonfire, each with a satisfying 'thunk' that sets Snufkin's veins aflame. He just can't get enough!

Once the outside of the fence is clear of signs, including the ones nailed to the trees, they climb over the fence (Moomin with Snufkin's help) and continue the work inside.

"'No walking on the grass'," Moomintroll reads aloud, walking over a patch of grass many times as if to get a point across. "That'll show you."

"'No dancing', hey Moomin? Dance with me!" Snufkin points at one not far from him, laughing when the troll rushes over and takes his hands, twirling him around on the spot. They dance for a little while, laughter their music, before they separate, breathing heavily but finding the humour and happiness intoxicating.

Somewhere deeper in the pristine pruned trees not too long after their dance, Snufkin turns and sees a hint of the same red paint from the other signs, and frowns. That's a less obvious place for a sign. Deciding Moomintroll can probably fend well for himself dealing with the other signs (and doing them), the mumrik rushes over to it, frown deepening.

"Oh Snufkin, I wondered where you were…" Moomin stops next to him, looking at the sign nailed to the tree with a similar frown on his face.

'No fornicating'. Snufkin reads it out loud, confusion and slight mirth tainting his voice with a slightly higher pitch. "... How many times did that happen for him to have to put up a sign forbidding it?"

Moomintroll laughs, snout scrunching up a little as he thinks about it. "Not sure I want to know, you know?"

The two of them go back to pulling out the other signs, slower than Snufkin would normally do it, making sure that it's obvious they've done what they were forbidden from doing. It's a lot more fun than the mumrik would have expected, but his mind keeps circling back to the tree.

They're doing all the others, after all. Once they take that one away… Well, the game shouldn't stop just because friends don't normally 'fornicate'.

Eventually, all the signs are back outside the fence, and they both circle back to the tree, silent and thinking.

"... We should do this one too," Snufkin decides, putting a hand on his hip. There's no way he doesn't look awkward and out of place. "For the game."

Moomintroll looks a little shocked, but nods slowly. "If you want to."

"I do. Do you?"

"Sure."

They both nod, and nothing happens for a moment, and really, what was he expecting? But then Moomintroll is backing Snufkin up against the tree, and there's only a slight hint of apprehension in his eyes as they stare at each other almost blankly; a front, to hide the panic they're both feeling.

But they want to. So why shouldn't they?

When Snufkin's back hits the trunk, he gasps, mind somewhere else for long enough for it to shock him. Moomin's paws rest beside his head on the tree, enclosing him in, but he doesn't feel trapped. Instead, he feels a strange crawling sensation up his spine, and it's not wholly unpleasant.

"Turn around." The troll whispers, and Snufkin does as he's told. There's no grand fanfare, no sudden 'brightness' to the world, no revelation. Just a paw sliding down his spine and fingers hooking into the waistband of his trousers. He instinctively curves his back, the movement feline, and Moomin hums with what Snufkin hopes is appreciation.

His overcoat is bunched up around his chest, and Moomin pushes his shirt up under his armpits too, exposing the skin of his stomach and back to the cool, evening air. Snufkin bites his lip against the shiver racing across his skin, but he isn't sure if the goosebumps are caused by the cold or by the way Moomintroll pushes his back gently so he's bending over.

His trousers are pulled down, followed by his underwear, pooling around his ankles obscenely, and he can feel the fur of Moomintroll's legs against his thighs, soft and ticklish. For a moment, they do nothing, simply staying in their current positions (Snufkin bent over against the tree and Moomin behind him, staring) as they think about what comes next.

"... We don't have lube." Moomin says suddenly, which is enough to make Snufkin laugh quietly, albeit nervously, his fingers tapping the tree trunk absently.

"It'll be fine as long as you stretch me out first." And he doesn't really think it won't be, but the thought of the other entering him dry leaves him both panicked and turned on. Odd.

Moomintroll swallows audibly, and Snufkin bites his lip. Now, time seems to stop. He'd hoped it wouldn't, had hoped friends could do this without much change to who they are, but they really are just baring a whole lot more than just their bodies, and the tree bark, rough and painful underneath his fingertips, seems to agree.

"Hold on." Moomin whispers as his index finger prods carefully around his entrance, the fur slick with saliva and strange against his sensitive skin. It's not enough to make Snufkin gasp but he can feel his face heat up even more.

It sort of feels like the other is taking his time to explore him, his other paw traipsing over his back and the tops of his thighs slowly as his finger circles his hole, teasing, not entering him. And Snufkin _ wants _.

But that first stretch, as his finger finally breaches him, is well worth waiting for. It's not much, but it's thicker than one of his own (probably about the same width as two if he was going to be precise), and he sighs as the first few sparks of heat ignite in his gut.

Of course, Moomin doesn't know how much he can take, and so he takes it slow, his finger pushing in and out leisurely, beginning to curl a little against his walls as the ring of muscle loosens enough for him to be able to. Snufkin is endlessly glad that his saliva is slick enough that it doesn't feel uncomfortable, but it feels just good enough that he finds himself getting impatient.

"You can hurry up, we don't know how long we have before the Park Keeper comes back," Snufkin says, proud of how his voice doesn't break when Moomin pulls his finger out and rubs it against his entrance instead. "Please."

"Okay," the troll hums, slipping a second finger in as he pushes the first one back inside of him, still slow but more sure now. "Is it… Good?"

Snufkin huffs out a laugh as he tries to focus on keeping himself relaxed, pushing his hips back in an effort to get his fingers deeper. "Mmh, would be better if it was your…"

Moomin's fingers still inside him for a moment, before he leans over the mumrik as best as he can, his stomach fitting much too comfortably against the curve of Snufkin's back. "My what?" He whispers into his ear, sending his mind straight down into the proverbial gutter.

He doesn't want to say it, all of the words much too obscene, but isn't what they're _ doing _even more obscene? When Snufkin doesn't speak for a few moments too long, Moomintroll crooks his fingers upwards, rubbing the tips against his walls deliciously, drawing a sharp gasp from him. "I know you can say it, Snuff."

Can he? Well of course he's able to, but the words taste disgusting in his mouth, sound crass and harsh in his ears. But the shame and the pure desire to just be away with his own imposed rules sends the heat in his gut into a frenzy, and he hasn't even said it yet. And still, he _ wants _.

"Fine, it'd feel better if it was your cock." The word makes him flush, but it feels exhilarating to say it, and no one else is going to know about this.

Moomin is silent again, and it begins to worry him, but his fingers slip out of him before he moves awkwardly behind him, a soft wet sound loud in the quiet of the park signalling the other’s arousal almost comically. "... I didn't expect it to sound so good in your voice."

Snufkin thinks he might burst into raucous laughter at that, but he really just feels his blush spread down his neck and shoulders, positively red from the… Compliment? His own cock leaks precum onto his stomach, not quite throbbing in anticipation but not far from it either.

He doesn't think he's stretched out enough to take anything wider than a few fingers still, but time is running out, and Snufkin just wants to finally have Moomintroll inside of him. And when the slightly sticky tip presses against his entrance, almost as if asking for permission, he allows himself to relax.

"Ready?" Moomin asks, gentle and sweet, and Snufkin feels his heart swell with affection for the troll.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Moomintroll." He replies, filing the way his paws tighten on his hips almost predictably as he says his name away for later use.

The initial stretch is mind-numbingly intense, a heady mixture of pain and pleasure making its way up his spine like electricity. Snufkin can feel how Moomin strains to not just snap his hips forward in the way his paws flex uncomfortably around his waist, claws thankfully retracted so as to not scratch the other, but is holding back anyway, taking it slow for now.

He’s glad for that, because Snufkin doesn’t think he’d be able to stand otherwise.

In anticipation, his fingers dig into the cracks in the bark of the tree, fingertips burning from the pressure but needing it to ground himself, breathing steadily, eyes unfocused on the sign but the brown and red mixing together in his vision. Oh yeah, that was why they were doing this.

Snufkin feels the beginnings of a knot press against his rim, the tip of Moomintroll’s cock nestling nicely deep inside of him, and the heat that had been slowly simmering away in his gut begins to grow and spread.

Maybe it's the fact that they're doing it where they could easily get caught, or maybe it's the rebellious nature of their intentions, or maybe it's just Moomintroll, but Snufkin doesn't think he's ever been so excited to be in this situation. Not that he gets in this situation often, of course.

"God Snufkin… You're so tight…" Moomin huffs out, his breath hot and wet against Snufkin's ear. "Feel so good around me."

"You can move now," he whispers, deflecting, flustered at the other's words, glad they're not facing each other because he can feel how red he is, how he can't stop grinning, and that's embarrassing. "We don't have much time."

"Right right." The troll acquiesces, his grip on his waist tightening as he pulls out to the tip. The friction feels incredibly hot, not nearly slick enough for it to be a smooth action, but would Snufkin even want that right now?

No, he doesn't think he would, confirmed when the first thrust forces a sudden keen out of his lungs that neither of them were expecting, loud in the silence of the park. It just feels so _ much _, so intense, so fulfilling, that he just couldn't hold back.

Moomintroll nudges his snout against Snufkin's neck, crowding him closer against the tree to change the angle slightly so they won't get knotted together. But it only pushes the head of his cock against Snufkin's prostate, and the troll has to quickly wrap his arms around him to hold him up when his knees give out.

"Are you alright?" He asks, but there's laughter in his voice, and they both chuckle quietly.

"Fine, just… Shocked." Snufkin gasps out, trying to channel the pleasure out through his limbs so it doesn't feel so intense.

Moomin holds him up carefully as he grips harder onto the tree, finding his footing again before the thrusting continues, not quite as well positioned as before (probably a conscious effort on Moomin's part so he doesn't have to catch Snufkin again). Snufkin doesn't know what feels better, being completely pounded into by his best friend, or the satisfaction of knowing what they're doing would make the Park Keeper burst a blood vessel.

He clenches uncontrollably around Moomin, jolts of pride mixing with the pleasure with each moan and grunt and gasp that resonates in his head. Snufkin thinks that despite all the fun they've had before, breaking rules, this is his favourite crime so far.

And then Moomin reaches around him to wrap his paw around Snufkin's member, hot and fluffy and incredible, and he thinks there might be wood chips under his nails because there are lines of lighter wood scratched into the trunk when his eyes focus on what's in front of him.

"Oh Moomintroll, oh!" Snufkin cries, and he doesn't care that he's being loud, doesn't care in the slightest, because Moomin twists his paw _ just right_, and his cock rubs so leisurely against his prostate, that the heat inside of him erupts in a glorious, hot honey like feeling.

Distantly, he hopes some of the evidence of his pleasure made its way onto the tree, because he thinks the nail marks might be too subtle.

Moomintroll cums not too long after, warm and wet, a quiet squelching sound echoing around them as he pulls out. Snufkin cringes when he feels his semen trickle down his thighs.

"That was… Certainly fun, just like you promised." Moomintroll says, trying to wink and utterly failing, and the mumrik thinks he might be the luckiest mumrik to have ever lived.

"We're not done yet," Snufkin says, pulling his trousers up and ignoring the way the crotch gets sticky and wet almost immediately. Looks like he'll have to use his spare outfit tomorrow. "Gotta burn all the signs."

They rip down the 'No Fornicating' sign and add it to the top of the pile, setting fire to them before making sure they've all burnt enough to be unusable before dousing the fire. But the whole time, all Snufkin can think of is how maybe Moomin isn't really as innocent as he initially thought.

Oh well. He hopes the Park Keeper enjoys their demonstration.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been almost two months in the making, but it doesnt look like it
> 
> there might be a few editorial mistakes both because of the length of time it took and because my head is far away in a floaty weird mindstate rn
> 
> but i hope it was enjoyable! came out a lot less jokey than i'd hoped lol


End file.
